


Lightning Strikes

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex only paused for a moment as he slammed out the door. He had to admit he didn't know what he was searching for...but he knew exactly where to start looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I believe at this point in the series that Clark is well over sixteen (in more ways than one), which is the age of consent in Kansas. Dedicated to roxymissrose for her fourth anniversary on LJ.

[  
Click For Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000ar9wr)

  


_FLASH_

 

Rain wasn't in the forecast but, after all the odd autumn weather this section of the country had been suffering, it didn't surprise Lex to see the night sky flaring in the distance.

_It was a dark and stormy night._

Lex rolled his eyes at the hackneyed phrase that sniggered like a twelve-year-old in the corner of his mind, and watched the lightning shimmer behind the clouds. The heavy air still held the heat of the day, no breeze stirring to lift the oppression, no rain to wash it away. He stood there in front of his open balcony doors seeking relief, and he looked out over his land, lord of all he surveyed, master of....

_The fuck?_

He looked askance at the cut-glass tumbler in his hand, and decided not to finish the remaining scotch. It hadn't tasted right to begin with, and had obviously triggered some weird word association cliche fest in his work-fogged brain. He'd spent another interminable day allowing his supposed assistants beat him into submission with spreadsheets and personnel rosters, and there was no end to the mind-numbing torture in sight. The only positive was that no one had brought him information about yet another Luthor 'indiscretion' from the past. The low grumble from the horizon matched his frustrated growl, and the glass sailed over the balustrade, the contents a dark amber splash across white marble.

He was tired of fighting it. Ripping his tie free, Lex dropped it on the floor carelessly, his fingers nimbly disposing of the buttons of his corporate straitjacket as he stalked toward his closet. Something sizzled beneath his skin, his nerves attenuated and humming with anticipation. Jeans, boots, long-sleeved tee...the scramble into the clothes he'd found stashed on the back shelves didn't take long. Wallet...a moment of thought...lube, condoms...go.

His keys were on the board by the garage...his destination.... Lex only paused for a moment as he slammed out the door. He had to admit he didn't know what he was searching for...but he knew exactly where to start looking.

 

_FLASH_

 

The crunch and pop of gravel under the truck's tires didn't mask the bang of the screen door as Clark emerged from the farmhouse. Pulling to a stop, Lex let the engine idle as Clark approached. His long strides were slow and deliberate, his tee-shirt a white beacon above dark denim. The flash of his grin relieved some of the pressure thrumming against Lex's skin, and he found himself returning the silent greeting with his own smile.

A shout followed a second bang. "Clark! Get back inside. I'm not done talking to you, young man." Lex's eyes flickered over Jonathan's anger-twisted face, easily visible under the porch light, and he grimaced at the thought of yet another confrontation. The elder Kent had made his opinion of the Luthors, and Lex in particular, stridently clear more than once. It had taken a nosedive after the Desiree debacle. Even Lex's 'help' when Clark had behaved so uncharacteristically a few weeks back hadn't improved matters any.

Clark never wavered, never turned his head in his father's direction. Lex thought he glimpsed something..._defiance_...flickering over Clark's face as he entered the radius of the headlights...and then his large hands latched onto the passenger door, his dark head thrust eagerly in through the open window. He was still grinning. "Lex? You still have it? I thought...." His voice was strained, as was his entire stance under the guise of good humor.

"Clark." Lex clamped down on the wave of desire that washed through him as the tiniest breeze brought him the scent of his friend, clean and sharp. His resolve wasn't strong enough to resist completely. "Want to take a ride in _your_ truck?"

His answer was a whirlwind of motion and sound that resolved into Clark sitting next to him, willing and eager. Jonathan had left the porch and was steadily advancing toward them, his fists clenched. Lex looked at Clark, one eyebrow lifted. Clark leaned over, placed his hand on Lex's shoulder, and rasped, "Go."

Throwing the truck in reverse, Lex backed it halfway down the driveway before pulling a one hundred-eighty degree spin-turn. Clark's delighted laughter lifted some of the oppression as they sped the rest of the way to the road. Glancing over his shoulder, Lex found he held no regrets at the sight of Jonathan Kent waving a fist at his rapidly receding tailgate. One final check in the rearview mirror made him reassess. The Kent truck was barreling down the driveway after them, dust hanging in the air and obscuring the lights of the farmhouse. At the end of the drive, Clark pointed left, Lex nodded...and they were off.

Lex had little attention to spare for the sky as they raced down the two-lane. He was too busy making sure they stayed on the road at highly perilous speeds for the road condition. Clark seemed to have a different objective. The moment the Kent's truck headlights were lost from sight around a sharp bend in the road, Clark reached over and wrenched the wheel and sent the truck spinning off the road and into a cornfield. A series of thuds greeted the intruder as the truck plowed through the stalks standing tall and heavy with cobs waiting for harvest. Clark held the wheel steady with casual strength through the bumps and jolts until Lex recovered from the shock and took control again, bringing them to a juddering halt out of sight from the road.

"Fuck, Clark!" Furious, Lex flicked the headlights and engine off, and shifted in his seat to look at his laughing friend. His lips twitched as he watched the broad chest rise and fall with gasps of hilarity, and then he finally succumbed and joined Clark in celebrating their 'escape.' "Your father...is going...to fucking _kill_ me!"

"He...only keeps the shotgun...loaded...with birdshot. Stings." Clark was settling down into the occasional snicker, wiping tears from his eyes with the hem of his shirt, and making Lex wish there were better light so he could properly enjoy the view. Twisting so that he could lean against the door, Clark crossed his arms and licked his lips before asking, "Where are we going?"

Wishing the breeze hadn't died down, Lex swallowed and then shrugged. "Anywhere you want, Clark. Your truck. Your destination." The distant thunder provided a deep-throated emphasis to the deceptively casual words. "You can have anything...."

A flash lit up the cab of the truck, and Lex could make out Clark's face for an instant. The naked desire forced Lex to catch his breath, and the odd glimmer left behind in Clark's eyes only made it harder to ignore. It was startling to hear him speak after that, clear and surprisingly assertive, an echo from that strange day. "There's a bar just over the line. I can get in without ID."

The sky pressed down on Lex, a dark rumble beating on his whirling brain, brazen above the chirr and buzz of insects. Red-white spread behind a thin layer of clouds, blazed through his confusion, a low thrum resonated deep inside. He twisted back to the wheel and turned the engine back on, before he looked around at the wall of dark green surrounding them. He shook his head and laughed at his dilemma. "Which way?"

 

_FLASH_

 

As far as Lex was concerned, the only redeeming quality of the rundown bar was the pool table in the back corner. Even that was questionable, considering the condition of the felt and the distinct tilt to the surface. Nevertheless, one game was all he needed for him to calculate the angles well enough to take over the table. It was a distraction, keeping the crackling energy under his skin from sizzling out and over his young friend. Clark seemed oblivious to Lex's tension, drinking his cola and teasing Lex about his single-minded pursuit of pool hall fame.

Keeping his eyes on the game, instead of the strong, lean body standing a few feet away, Lex ignored his beer in favor of running the balls...until Clark's voice rose above the music pouring from the jukebox. "I'm really not interested in dancing. Thanks!"

"Not right turning down a lady." The raspy growl brought Lex's head whipping around, and his pool stick was in danger of becoming kindling when he saw the size of the man offering Clark a lesson in manners. "Now, why don't you just get on out there, sonny boy?"

Lex abandoned the table and pushed his way through the gathering crowd to stand next to Clark. "I believe _sonny boy_, just told..." Lex stopped to identify the woman, her arms crossed and supporting impressive cleavage above a skin-tight miniskirt, "... _the lady_ quite politely that he wasn't interested." Menace curled through the air to lodge deep inside Lex's thrumming bones, and every self-defense lesson he'd taken settled a cloak of confidence about his shoulders. Still, he attempted to defuse the situation. "We were just leaving."

As obnoxious as he was burly, the leather-clad stranger sneered, "Done prancing around, so you're gonna take your pretty boy home?" He shoved his face forward, his beer-soured breath washing over Lex with every huffed syllable. "Bet he looks mighty fine spread out and begging for it, don't he?"

 

_FLASH_

 

"Let me see your hand, Lex."

Evading Clark's grasp, Lex argued, "Are we going to spend the rest the night driving around through cornfields?"

Clark frowned, aggravated at Lex's resistance. "We're parked. Besides, it's really hard to hide from the local chapter of Hell's Angels in a cow pasture, Jean-Claude. Now, let me see it."

"Jean-Claude?" Knowing Clark couldn't see him very well, Lex rolled his eyes at his feeble attempt to avoid Clark's touch. He wasn't happy being a passenger at the best of times, and the reason for the switch was embarrassing.

"Van Damme. My dad likes his movies. Mom just rolls her eyes and reads a book upstairs. Quit stalling."

Lex extended his left hand with a sigh, wincing as Clark probed the grazed knuckles carefully. "I was doing fine until you picked me up, tossed me over your shoulder, and took off. How did you get us outside so damn fast? I swear I was sitting in the truck in less than five seconds. It took you longer than that to start it up."

Clark stilled, his warm hands still supporting Lex's. "You didn't have to defend me, Lex."

As the heat filtered up Lex's arm, he struggled to stay focused on the discussion. "I know you're strong enough to handle yourself, but what he said...."

Clark's thumb stroked across Lex's pulse, and he bowed his dark head over their clasped hands. His voice was a low murmur, barely audible over the insects and thunder. "I wasn't insulted. In fact, I liked the idea." His uppermost hand began to glide up Lex's forearm, fingertips searing against Lex's skin until they reached the bunch of fabric where he'd shoved up his sleeves. "I've done nothing but hide all my life, Lex. I'm tired of it."

 

_FLASH_

 

"Lex, stop!"

Large hands halted Lex's stumbling progress through the dark cornfield. His struggle was brief, as he'd at least retained enough sense to understand he had no chance against Clark's effortless strength. It didn't stop his mouth. "Clark, you...I can't! You're too damn young and too damn straight!" A distant lightning strike provided a bright counterpoint to his argument. "You don't really know what you want."

The air hung heavy and still, ozone tainting every breath. Clark growled and shook Lex, his fingers biting into protesting biceps and Lex hung in his grasp. "I'm older than you think I am, than anyone knows, and I know _exactly_ what I want, Lex." His hands gentled as he steadied Lex on his feet. "I'm not stupid and I'm not straight...and I'm not as naive as you want to believe." One hand dropped to slide across the left front of Lex's jeans. "What did you think was going to happen when you stuffed these into your pocket tonight?" Lex gasped as the outlines of the lube and condoms pressed sharply into his hip. "Did you think you were going to just drop me off someplace and then go find someone else to fuck?"

Lex froze. "How did you...."

"Damn it! I _see_ things, Lex. I'm not just stronger and faster than everyone else is. I can do more than you've ever dreamed possible. I'm not like anyone else on Earth!" Clark released Lex and took a step back, his hands at his side, fists clenching in rhythm with the flashes overhead, the agony in his face illuminated in strobes of white. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Lex?"

Every molecule of Lex's body responded to the siren call of Clark's distress, his need. No longer able to resist the electric lure, Lex opened his arms and met Clark halfway, their lips clashing hard enough to flood Lex's mouth with the tang of copper. With a muffled sound of dismay, Clark's hold softened and his tongue licked away the blood welling from the split in Lex's lip. "Sorry. Sorry."

"S'okay." Lex's hands rose to cup Clark's face, help angle his mouth for easier access. "I've had worse, Clark," he murmured. Clark's arms pulled Lex closer until he could feel every straining muscle, his heat against him. The hard length that rolled against Lex's hip made him gasp, his fingers digging into Clark's jaw. "Fuck...."

Clark chuckled as he nipped Lex's lip gently. "That's what I said. Weren't you listening?" His hands dropped to Lex's ass, lifting to allow Clark to grind against him. He moaned, his mouth soft against Lex's throat, "I've wanted you so much, Lex...for so long."

Charged air danced across Lex's skin, passion, once bubbling under the surface, rising to flare hot as the sky above. "Clark...Clark." No other words made it past his lips as Clark's broad hands spanned his waist and yanked him even closer. His fingers dug into the sides of Clark's head, buried deep inside dark silk dampened with sweat. "I need...." Shoving Clark back with a groan, Lex dropped to his knees in the center of the furrowed earth, his hands fumbling at Clark's waistband.

With a cry of relief, Lex managed to deal with the jeans' fastenings, and they were yanked down Clark's thighs, along with his briefs. There were no preliminaries. Lex simply opened his mouth and swallowed as much of Clark as he could, barely managing to take in half before he choked from his overenthusiastic actions. Clark's hands lowered to cradle Lex's head, gentling his frantic movements with soft pats and soothing vowels. Lex slowed, his hands and lips and tongue fully engaged in heated play, his eyes half-closed and only partially registering the increasing number of flashes in the sky, neither noticing the sudden hush between the bouts of rolling thunder.

Deep in their green haven, the two men strained toward release, one to give, the other to accept. A cry shivered through the night, and Clark arched over Lex, shuddering, murmuring softly. Lex's hands dropped to his waistband and, with a few quick jerks, his own jeans were open and he was spilling onto the ground with a low groan. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Clark's hip...and waited for the aftermath.

 

_FLASH_

 

Lamps blazed through every window on the lower-level of the farmhouse as Lex idled up the driveway, threatening flashes behind the clouds lighting the truck's way. Stopping before the barn, Lex parked, but left the engine running. He twisted in his seat to face Clark, but the darkness kept the younger man's expression secret above the muted sheen of his white tee-shirt. He felt the damp grit from the field grind against his knees, grounding him in the present, and their combined scent...thick and musky behind windows closed against a smattering of raindrops...tugged at him. Lex tapped the steering wheel with distracted fingers while he contemplated the future...their future.

As if sensing Lex's need, Clark reached up and flicked on the truck cab's light again before rolling down his window. Lex squinted against the sudden glare, but took advantage of the opportunity to study Clark's face. Despite the increasing lines of strain as he envisioned his father's wrath, Lex could detect burgeoning hope behind the hazel eyes. A cooling breeze sidled in through the opening and ruffled dark curls as Clark hazarded a question with teasing smile, "What would you do if I told you I wanted to get the hell out of Smallville? To leave everything behind and never come back?"

The slam of the porch door announced the arrival of Jonathan...and his loaded shotgun. Never losing sight of the inexorably advancing paternal menace, Lex coolly placed his hand on the gear shift, sensed the engine vibrating, the power surging under his palm. His smirk dared Clark to break away; his eyes promised...everything. "Just say the word."

 

_FLASH_

 

"Go."

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. Some country music lyrics can't be resisted, at least not by me. Inspired by: [](http:)What Was I Thinking by Dierks Bentley
> 
> Becky was a beauty from South Alabama  
> Her daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer  
> Think he even did a little time in the slammer  
> What was I thinking?
> 
> She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
> Her daddy came out waving that twelve gauge  
> We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate  
> What was I thinking?
> 
> Oh, I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
> But that crossed my mind a little too late!
> 
> Chorus  
> Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
> I was thinking about a long kiss, man just gotta get goin,' where the night might lead  
> Well, I know what I was feeling, but what was I thinking?  
> But, what was I thinking?
> 
> What was I thinking?
> 
> By the county line, the cops were nipping on our heels  
> Pulled off the road, kicked it to 4-wheel  
> Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
> What was I thinking?
> 
> Out the other side, she was hollerin' "Faster!"  
> Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
> Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'   
> What was I thinking?
> 
> Oh, I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
> But that crossed my mind a little too late!
> 
> Chorus
> 
> When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill" tattoo   
> Tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth  
> Ran outside hood sliding like Bo Duke  
> What was I thinking?
> 
> I finally got her home at half past too late  
> Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
> Put it in park as he started my way,  
> What was I thinking?
> 
> Oh What was I thinking?  
> Oh What was I thinking?
> 
> And she gave a come and get me grin,   
> And like a bullet, we were gone again!


End file.
